mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ ---- ---- Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ WIKIA IS FILLED WITH BUNCH OF IDIOTS Some guys deleted the calvawash page for no reason. A idiot says there's no download link. But the link was provided. Plz make a article on Calvawash. MarioHollow Mario (talk) 15:32, December 17, 2014 (UTC) That "idiot" was Jenngy (better known to you as Jenngra505), and he never said there wasn't a download link, instead saying "Marked for deletion: Too small". However, his actions were correct, and had he not deleted the article, I would have. It would appear that you have completely ignored my reply to your previous message, you made the article in the old, depreciated layout, and your article was incredibly short, containing nothing remotely substantial in terms of content. 15:59, December 17, 2014 (UTC) The worst of that part is, The article is''' REALLY MESSED UP'! 04:08, December 18, 2014 (UTC) AHEM THAT WASN't JENNGY. HE IS A SMART GUY.Hollow Mario (talk) 09:58, December 20, 2014 (UTC) "08:37, December 17, 2014 Jenngra505 (Talk | contribs | block) deleted page Calvawash (Marked for deletion: Too small)" I did delete it for the right reasons but the wiki is full of idiots at times. Jenngra505 (talk) 13:18, December 20, 2014 (UTC) FAKE HEARTED people. Hello mr Plasmoid Im a friend of Hollow Mario. When I didn't have account I used Hollow's account to chat. But other say im his half and fake. Plz do something. User:DeathMario2DeathMario2 (talk) 05:04, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what you're expecting me to do about it. 11:07, December 20, 2014 (UTC) There once was a Plumber who liked to wear socks... 14:49, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Omigosh the MFKER is still here Hollow Mario (talk) 14:58, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Insert section header here hi! Hello. Next time you wish to create a new topic on my talk page, either place a level 2 header with your section name, or put something in the edit summary (the latter automatically generates a level 2 header with the section name being what you placed in the summary box, though it only works when you create a new section/topic). Also, please remember to sign your posts using ~~~~; a message shows up when you don't, so you don't have an excuse for not doing so. 18:39, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Old to new conversion plox How do I change the old layout to the new layout?Legorulez49 (talk) 20:36, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Go here and here. It's noticed also in a red windows that appears down-right when you're in the wiki. ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:43, December 29, 2014 (UTC) By red window, Toupou means the little red text box that appears at the bottom-right of the screen. You can tell it apart from Wikia's messages because it's much bigger :P 23:43, December 29, 2014 (UTC) HELP ME Help me go into chat because space is being annoying HES BEEN SPAMMING AND COPYING MY IMAGES ONTO HIS PROFILE -michael8888 '(Michael8888 (talk) 01:11, December 31, 2014 (UTC))''' There's nothing against copying images to other people's userpages, and I'll need more than just your word against his so-called "spamming". 14:22, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Penultimate Fantasy ummm. I keep getting cursed out when I try to create the "Bahamut sin/by artistropeadope" page. I don't like angering whoever keeps threatening me and deleting my content. feel free to add what you feel to it so I can avoid disrespecting you guys somehow. I have a website packed with content & a release page already. feel free to visit http://flurryjo.com/bahamut-sin.html & use what you think is decent. once again, sry if I hurt someone's feelings--Artistropeadope (talk) 07:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Ah yes, I remember that. Dylanius is a bit rash when it comes to communication, and tends to not explain anything, instead showing the other party how "wrong" they are. Your edits to the article in the past did not follow the (now outdated) article layout, so they were likely undone or completely changed. Just to be clear, Dylanius does not represent the administration team in any way whatsoever, despite many believing he does; his opinions are not necessarily shared by the team, so your actions most likely did not indeed offend or anger (outside the possible annoyance of not following the article layout :P). If you're up to it, it'd be nice if you could revise the article layout. This is the original blog regarding the new layout, so if you find holes in it, do feel free to ask me about it, while this blog highlights common mistakes people make and notes a few things the former blog does not. 10:45, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Permission to make article on you. Hello Plasmo, I can make a article on you at my wiki if you allow me to do so. However you may become a admin at my wiki here at http://hollowmarioalliance.wikia.com. If you wish I'll make you a admin in my wiki. . Just send me info about how can I make u a admin anyways. Hollow Mario (talk) 19:16, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm not interested. 20:50, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ok Hollow Mario (talk) 09:24, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Deletion of my page I don't appreciate you deleting my page... Arceus the Sempiternal (talk) 12:54, January 8, 2015 (UTC)Arceus the Sempiternal, re: Pokemon Vertex I don't appreciate the lack of a download link. As far as I'm concerned, the game was never released, which would fall under our rules regarding articles about W.I.P. content: A lot of that article seemed to be about you rather than the game itself, as well as rather unimportant and non-relevant information, such as the Pokkén Fighters part. The article also didn't follow the traditional article layout for full game articles, which can be seen here and here. 13:26, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Wiki stuff Hi Plas, This is a question for my own wiki that you know about. Not to plagerize the way this wiki works but i'd like to know how to make custom emojis/wordmarks and custom templates. Thank you very much, Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 17:50, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Template pages are denoted by the "Template:" prefix (such as Template:Infobox), which allows the wiki to differentiate them from regular pages. Asking how to make a template is a bit vague, as templates vary in purpose and base code. What kind of template do you need help making? As for custom emoticons (I assume that's what you mean by "emoji"), they're just regular images that you would upload to the wiki like any other, though in order for them to work in the chat, you have to add them to MediaWiki:Emoticons (on your wiki, of course :P) using the url associated with the image (not /wiki/File:IMAGE.png, I'm referring to http://images.wikia.com/...). You can look at the source code of our MediaWiki:Emoticons if you want because I am useless at explaining things to people :P 18:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Thx Plas, once again you've shown me how helpful you are. The Emojis work now and the type of templete I want to make are like incomplete article pages Missing photos Unkown creators and signature articles. If that's too confusing think of what we have here, and covert to my wiki. Thanks a ton. (P.S cookies are out of the oven full of lovin)Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 19:21, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Do what I always do and look at the source code of the template you're trying to replicate/steal. The stub template is the base of the majority of our notice templates. 19:28, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Your new rival Your new rival is Garchomp2012 Hollow Mario (talk) 14:55, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Who? 15:40, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Skip it dude.. hey BTW tell me why isn't the bars displaying at the poll? http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eror.png Hollow Mario (talk) 16:10, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Seems a bit weird that you post a message on my talk page about some person called Garchomp2012, who you deem to be my "rival", without giving any insight as to who he is, only to dismiss it entirely. As for the error, it's most likely Wikia's fault. I've seen it before on other polls, though I'm not currently seeing the error on my end. 16:34, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Duh. Garchomp2012 ez Illuminerty obviously. 13:57, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Clearly. After Googling the name, it would appear Garchomp2012 is some kind of Garchomp roleplayer whose entire family is portrayed as being dead, with the exception of two children or something. The user has been banned on various wikis, so... No rivals here today. 14:12, January 13, 2015 (UTC)